Soundwave's attempted Revenge
by Fanatic97
Summary: FOR Prime'sSPARROW* Soundwave tires to get his revenge upon the Autobots..will he succeed or will he flop harder than The Fallen did?


**I still do not own Transformers Prime ****L **

**WHY MUST THE WOLRS BE SO CRUEL! **

**This is part of 3 fics for PRIMESsparrow ****J **

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_He walks the halls of the ship, his optics peer through everything, he can go through anything, he can do anything…except he can't do anything. _**

**_He walked around, he wasn't dead, but he wasn't in their plain their dimensional plain….he was alone. _**

**_Very, very, very alone. _**

**_As he walks, he reaches the Bridge, where he once helped command this vessel where he once was everything on this ship…and now he was nothing!_**

**_NOTHING! _**

**_He watched everything..he could only watch…he wanted to scream but he couldn't ne heard…at least he thought he couldn't be heard. _**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Arcee jumped back in shock, and Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus looked around and raised their weapons.

They all looked around, puzzled.

"w-what was that?" Arcee asked nervously drawing her arm blades

Ultra Magnus ridged an Optic and kept looking. "it sounded like a yell, or something, keep your guard up!" He commanded. "There could be some vengeful Decepticons on the ship."

Arcee drew her blades and looked around, ready for a fight. She looked around "well think they may come here first?"

"To take out three bots when Optimus is resting in his quarters…maybe." Smokescreens aid with a chuckle….which died when Arcee and Magnus glared at him. ""okay a bad joke on my part." Smokescreen said.

He began walking. "I'll scout with the shifter," he said activating it, "and see if anything –"

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_The Autobot could see him…the Phase shifter was an activator….it was able to cross dimensions but in a limited way…he strikes !_**

**_Scratching the Autobots chest plate, he slashed across his chest with his hand; he punched him sending him reeling back. _**

**_The other Autobots looked up to see their team mate stumble back; before he could speak he was upon him again. _**

**_HE grabbed the Autobots throat and hurled him off the Bridge Platform and to the floor below, where he jumped and smashed down on his chest and grabbed the Autobots head ._**

**_"You will die, for my master's death!" _**

**_He let out a laugh, unnatural for him, he had been talking more, and more, he was going insane here, three weeks and all he could do was watch! _**

**_But now he could act…now he could taste energon! _**

**_But the Autobot was fast, he punched him in the face, and he stumbled back, and he kicked him. _**

**_He said something but he couldn't register what he said and he didn't care he blocked a blow and let out a growl. _**

**_Suddenly h reached out and grabbed the Phase shifter. HE ripped it from the Autobot and he turned it off. HE felt pain….and he looked….the Autobot has looking at him but he couldn't see him, so he placed it on his wrist and turned it on._**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Smokescreen are you alright?" Magnus called down. He didn't get an answer as Smokescreen was staring at something..that punched him, and flew up and punched him as well.;

Magnus stumbled and looked.

Soundwave stared back at him, with the phase shifter. Arcee ran over and stopped gasping. "How did he get out of the Shadowzone?"

"it doesn't matter!' Ultra Magnus said, He aimed his gun and fired off several more shots at Soundwave, but Soundwave turned off the shifter..and he vanished.

'What the?" Magnus inquired..right as Soundwave appeared again, and decked him right in the face. Magnus flew back and scratched along the floor, as Soundwave disappeared again.

Arcee looked around, and Soundwave appeared again and kicked her back, and threw her into a wall. She grunted and slumped forward.

Soundwave then turned back to Ultra Magnus .

"My leader died…and so shall yours!" Soundwave said cryptically.

HE then ran out the door, and closed it, locking it up tight as well.

Soundwave ran down the Corridors of the Nemesis, looking for Prime searching, ever searching. His faceplate gleamed as he laughed.

He than spotted Megatron's quarters

Soundwave turned off the Phase shifter and ran inside the room…finding Optimus Prime on Megatron's berth…his master's berth, the only berth that would support the prime's size…Optimus didn't look happy…and neither was Soundwave…who let out a yell of rage, and anger.

Optimus woke up to see Soundwave.

"Soundwave?" The Prime said shocked.

"DIE!" Soundwave shouted out. He tried to rip into Prime's chest but Optimus grabbed his arm and threw him across the room.

By the Time Soundwave got up Optimus punched him through the wall.

"I do not know how you escaped the Shadowzone Soundwave…but I shall give you this offer once and only once. surrender, the war is over." Optimus said. "Surrender."

"The war is never over as long as a Decepticon still fights for the cause!" Soundwave said startling Optimus.

Soundwave let out a cry and tackled the prime, Optimus barley stumbled and threw Soundwave off of him and readied his blasters.

Soundwave looked up and turned off the shifter, much to Prime's surprise as Soundwave apperd once again, and punched him, and kicked him in the face.

Optimus stumbled as fired his blasters, as Soundwave turned off the shifter, the Decepticon raced around prime and activated his own barley used blaster

He turned it back on and fire it right into Prime's back. Optimus flew forward and crashed to the ground, as he got up to his knees he found Soundwave pointing his blaster at him.

"DIE!" Soundwave shouted out.

But Optimus Grabbed the arm…the hand, and the shifter and tore them off Soundwave's body. Soundwave let out another yell or rage, and pain as he vanished once more.

Optimus looked at the severed appendage and sighed.

**Later***

On the Bridge Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen and Arcee were gathered, with Optimus as he walked over to Smokescreen.

Optimus handed him the Phase shifter. "I believe Smokescreen that this belongs to you." Optimus said. Handing him…\Soundwave's hand and the shifter. "Though it is a useful tool I may suggest not suing it in the future on the ship, at least not until Soundwave is captured."

"With all due respect sir," Ultra Magnus said. "Why didn't you detain him when you stole the shifter from him?"

Optimus looked at his commander. "Same reason why I am going back to my berth, I'm tired and pissed off." The Prime said and walked back to his room…Arcee began following .

"Hey where are you going?' Smokescreen asked her. Arcee turned back and Smirked. "To make sure he doesn't stay in a foul Mood ."

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0_**

**_His hand was gone…stolen from his body…along with the shifter..he was alone again..pain rushed through his circuits…and now there was little to no chance he would ever escape..none._**

**_"hey." _**

**_Hey turned and looked back…seeing the prime in his former body, but he was different, darker colored..and what appeared to be..powered by Dark energon _**

**_"Sup." Nemeses Prime said _**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Yep ****J **

**What's Nemeses Prime doping in the Shadowzone, how did he get there, was this really a fic I promised her but it was actually just something I thought up like Calvin Ball cause I was boared!? **

**Maybe…XD **

**Remember to R&R **


End file.
